Tyson Mystro
|kanji = タイソン ミストロ |romanji = Taison Misutoro |alias = Black Blob Wild Fang King |race = Human |birthday = April 16 |age = 42 |gender = Male |height = 3'4(Sealed Form) 6'1(True Form) |weight = 80(Sealed Form) 190(True Form) |eyes = Yellow(Sealed Form) Blue(True Form) |hair = None(Sealed Form) Blue(True Form) |blood type = O- |unusual features = Sharp nails |affiliation = 35pxThe Four Cardinal Spirits |occupation = Leader of The Four Cardinal Spirits |status = Alive |relatives = Orphaned |marital status = Single |magic = Segment Matter Halberd Magic Take Over Lengthening Magic}} Tyson Mystro(タイソン ミストロ Taison Misutoro): Is the Leader and Member of The Four Cardinal Spirits, a hidden group who's task is to keep the balance between both the Celestial Spirit World and The EarthLand in balance for all who live in them. However, due to an incident during the time he became the next member, he ended up becoming stuck in the form of a small black being. Like the other members, he is charge of the North Main Pressure Zone in one of the most secluded areas known in the world, which makes him the only person there. He often works with his other teammates at times, meeting them for normal occasions or going to them to see what they do at times. Appearance 'Sealed Form' In his Sealed Form, Tyson takes on the form of what looks like a black blob. He actually isn't, well, we don't really know because his face is protected by the shadow of his large hat. He seems to have a rather disproportionate body when it comes to the anatomy of the black blob. It may just be his hat, but his head looks small compared to the other parts of his body. His hands are rather large, and he has large feet to match his large hands as well. He looks as if you could pick him up and snuggle with him, or put a leash on him and take him for walks. In summary, he could be adorable if he didn't have a creepiness to him. Tyson doesn't like this form at all, mostly because he doesn't have a very fit figure and can barely outrun a vulcan. He's incredibly small, standing at a mere height of just above three feet. 'True Form' Tyson's True Form is an entirely different story when compared to his Sealed Form. Everything seems to be enhanced, he is just all around better. His true form has a feral feel to it, he has larger nails that resemble claws as well as canine teeth that are larger than normal. Tyson takes on the form of an attractive man, it doesn't look like he turns into something completely every 5 years. Tyson has blue hair that is tied up into a ponytail, and on the edge of his hair it looks as if his hair were dipped into red paint. His hair is rather unkempt, so that's why he usually puts it up so he doesn't have to deal with it. However, a nice trip to the barber's wouldn't do a lot of damage. Tyson is said to have blue eyes, but since he covers his eyes with a piece of cloth it is hard to tell if he does. He could have bright pink eyes for all we know. He is incredibly muscular, and is far more athletic when it comes to his other form. In fact, there is no competition because this form blows the other form away physically. He is also very tall, and there is a three feet difference when you compare the two forms. Personality In his younger days, Tyson was seen throughout his hometown as the lazy, kickback, flirt who'd make the wind blow up girl's skirts just for a glimpse, making him well known as the pervert of his town. Any chance he got, he'd find someway to go off to anything that he would consider fun, whether it'd be trying to pick up woman or goofing around when it was his turn to do chores at his home. As the years went by, he continued to try and become more and more proactive with trying to show what he could do and trying to bring up his reputation for more woman to come to him and enjoy all he had to offer. However, due to this arrogant personality, it eventually lead to his curse of being a small black being every five years, making him realize that if he would've focused more on the task at hand than flirting with woman, he would've saved himself the humiliation of having his body sealed up. Since that fateful day, Tyson has made it his task to travel around the world, trying to show people the error of their ways when it comes to arrogance, showing the result of what could happen if one doesn't take their power or task seriously and with humility. After he reverts back to his original state, he starts to show his old side again, only this time, he does it with the passion and respect of people in his life, showing that he cares greatly about them and would do anything to help them out. Synopsis History Tyson Mystro was born to two doctor's of the westler region in the northern side of the Earthland, both his parents were well known for their impressive medical experience's during several war's. During his younger days, Tyson began having strange dreams about things he had almost never seen before, a different world with different kind of beings along with multitude of stars, and in his mind he didn't understand why he was seeing all this. The dreams seemed to be getting more and more intense at times as he grew older, all he saw was vision's of celestial spirits along with mages, one of them looked familiar as he saw that it was his own face. Realizing what was going on, he asked his parents what the vision's meant, which ended with a raid on the village as it awakened his magical energy. Afterwords, his parents told him that he was the descendent of The Four Cardinal Spirits, a group since the ancient times kept the balance of both the Celestial Spirit World and the Earthland in check. Due to the family connection, Tyson was forced to leave his home and begin his training to control his magic and find his destiny. Throughout his travel, Tyson picked up on many different magic's, each of them helping him to control and master his abilities as he continued traveling north towards his destination, the Northern Earthland leak of Celestial Spirits. When he arrived there, a message came to his mind, he was given the order to guard and protect the place from anyone and to do the job he was born to do. During the first time he had to drain the magic, he violated his contract, resulting in the power fluxing, and his body forced into a small black blob shape due to the outburst of energy. The Celestial King came into the world, demanding why he did not take the job seriously, and decided that for Tyson, he would remain in that form for five years, after those years, he would be able to return back to his true form after doing his task, but forever more he would have to keep to his form as a reminder to be true to his task. Equipment Valdios(バルヂオス Barudiosu): Is Tyson's personal weapon, a tall bright ruby red spear that is seen to be Tyson's height when he is in his True-Form. At first glance, the spear is seen to be very heavy and very sharp, but if someone were to pick it up, they would see that the spear is actually as light as a feather due to the rare material it was crafted from and not deadly when grasped. The end result being that the spear is able to channel much more greater energy into it, whether it be a form of magic or Eternano energy, the spear is able to deal much more power and blunt force to an opponent, resulting in them being knocked down or knocked out with just one swing. Due to Tyson's situation, when he is stuck in his sealed form, the spear is more useful as a walking stick and elevator than it is a deadly weapon. In most cases, Tyson keeps it wrapped up in special wrappings that keep it from cutting anyone When Tyson was told that he would be the next in line to take on the task of keeping the world in balance, his family gave him a material said to have been molded by the energy of the Celestial Spirit World. With this material, he took it to a special magic shop that specialized in weapon's crafting from very hard material, and after a few weeks of waiting, he was given a powerful ruby spear that was as light as a feather, but as strong as steel. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Since his ancestor accepted the task of being the Leader of The Four Cardinal Spirits, each descendent who did the same task as their predecessor felt that some of the residual energy from the leak from the Celestial Spirit World actually stayed behind, slowly merging with the user as it increased their own magical energy. For Tyson, he is known to be the Fourth Generation Leader's, meaning that three other's before him have had Celestial Eternano reside in their bodies, and passed it onto him as well. At the young age, Tyson's magic showed to be very powerful as when he thought that his mother was about to die, he awakened the magic energy for the first time, creating a large crater that was the size of a small city, making him pass out from the full release. After that day, his father placed special seals on him to allow him to gain more magical energy as he got older, allowing him to get stronger and have better control of it to make sure he would be fully prepared for when the responsiblity of becoming Leader would arrive. Due to the unusual nature of his magic, the energy actually doubles his own natural abilities, allowing him to have them more enforced, and allow him to survive much more things that might go after the leak he protects. When he goes into his Sealed-Form, the magic is cut in half due to the nature of his curse, but he is still seen to be at near S-class level even with the drawbacks, though the amount of energy he produces takes much more time to charge due to his small size. Expert Bōjutsu Specialist: As a practitioner of bōjutsu, Tyson expertly knows his way around a staff. Ge fights gracefully, and uses his knowledge of bōjutsu to their full effect. Tyson's staff movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon his opponent. The speed at which he attacked is noted by others to be incomprehensible, as he can inflict several blows upon his opponent in the blink of an eye. Tyson utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing his staff at his opponent in battle. He often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed back flips with his bōjutsu, overwhelming an opponent through multi-directional attacks with relative ease. Lastly, Tyson can slice through any echelon of magical energy with his staff. Enhanced Speed: Tyson has shown to be immensely fast, and his tremendous raw power, allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Tyson moves at such a speed that his foes more often than not can't register his movements, until she's made them; he's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if he's assaulted from behind. He has also shown on several occasions that he can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to his jumps. He is capable of moving so fast that he can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react Enhanced Strength:Tyson possesses positively enormous amounts of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times his own size and weight. The fact that he is capable of swinging his weapon one-handedly without any strain is a true testament to his titanic strength. In fact, he is so powerful, that he is capable of splitting the hydrogen in the air just by merely punching, allowing him to cause a small explosion that inflicts decent damage. Another feat of strength is that he can punch the ground with enough force to cause small fissures. Tyson is able to lift and press 75 metric tons, and he can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight. Enhanced Reflexes:Tyson is in possession of reflexes beyond what somebody would call superhuman. He is capable of reacting almost instantly; surprising many opponents as he swings around, attacking and defending in short intervals, more than enough to overwhelm his opponent. He is capable of even evading attacks point-blank; all thanks to his enormous reflexes. Enhanced Durability:Interestingly, Tyson is in possession of an enormous amount of durability; and he can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and merely shrugs it off. He can take a lot of major punishment in battle before he starts to wear down. Even after receiving major damage, Tyson displays a remarkably fast recovery rate from damage, allowing him to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments; lastly, Tyson is perfectly capable of breaking free from any sort of spell or technique that threatens to bind and constrict his, preventing him from moving, making him all the more deadlier. 'Magical Abilities' Segment Matter(区間動 Kukandou): Is a tricky Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Lost Magic that was said to have been one of many magic's to have been created in order to combat the dragon's during the civil war. The user begin's by channeling magic all over their body, right down to their structure, changing their entire body into that of magical blocks that keep the user's physical shape. The use of the magic has many different purposes, the user's limbs are seen to be stretchable and can extend for quite a distance, the body is able to shift and morph into different forms depending on the situation, and the user is able to be resistant against certain things like poison or physical attacks. However, like with many different magic's, there are certain risks to this, due to this magic's extreme draining of magic energy, he only uses this if more than a village of people need help. Tyson also runs the risk of easily being broken off due to the low-durability of the blocks at times depending how he focuses the magic to harden and where it becomes soft. The last case with this magic is if Tyson loses his control over the magic and is stopped while regenerating a limb or body part, the part will only be seen as half gone, a glowing part gone, and will have to wait until he can regain magic to use the magic to regenerate it completely. Halberd Magic(ハルバードマジック Harubādo Majikku): is a Holder Magic that allows the user to combine spells with their weapon, the Halberd. 'Spells' *'Style Change'(タイプかせい taipu kasei): Is the main spell of Tyson's Halberd Magic that he developed when he first mastered Halberd Magic. When the user channel's magic throughout the staff itself, the blade is shown to be able to change into different shapes, and when they do, the abilities of the staff show to have changed as well. When the blade changes, it also includes a new ability that the user is able to do with their new weapon, allowing them to have a much better chance of winning a fight or helping out their ally. However, the spell has it's own sets of limitation's due to the ability it carries. When the user changes it's shape, they can only stay with one shape only use one ability each time until they cancel the spell and change to the next one. Finally, the spell only lasts as long as the user holds onto their weapon, otherwise it cancel's it and turns back into their original shape. Lengthening Magic( レングセニング マジク Renguseningu Majiku): Is a Common Caster Magic that allows allows the user to channel Eternano into their item, and allow the said item to extend to great degree's depending on what the user themselves see to be the proper length. For Tyson, when he uses this magic combined with that of his red spear, the extending actually goes at double the speed, which he used to create two different spells, both of which can be said to be very dangerous considering the magic's original purpose. 'Spells' *'Serial Blade: One Thousand Thrusts'(連刃・千本突き Senjin Senbonzuki Renjin): Is a spell that Tyson Developed during his time traveling around the region's, exploring while awaiting for his time to do his Cardinal Spirit mission. It begins by the user positioning themselves in a position that allows him to move in quick reaction to his opponent while also providing himself with a well open view of his surroundings. Next, Tyson channel's his magic through the spear, causing the ruby red color to glow as he focused harder on him, then he extends the spear, only instead of a normal extension, it's as fast as a bullet. The user is able to use this ability multiple times, making it appear as if there are multiple spears are coming at the opponent at near instant speeds, making it more difficult for the person to dodge them. When this spell is in use, the user cannot move from their spot freely due to the intense force when the spear retracts in order to be sent out again. *'Linear Extension Fang Thrust'(線長牙突 Senchougatotsu): Is the second spell that Tyson developed while traveling around the region's by himself. Like the first spell, the user must be in a strategic position in order for the magic to be able to be used. Next, unlike the Serial Blade, the user can hold the weapon in their hand, resulting in the user being able to follow the opponent more easily, aiming for them better and being able to take them out. When the user channel's the energy through their weapon, the aura begins to emerge as small bits of Eternano orbs start to spin around the weapon, then when the spear is extending, the orbs go out in different directions, heading to the opponent as they cause them to slow down the magic inside of them as well as their functions. Afterwords, the weapon can end up piercing or hitting the opponent and dealing an incredible amount of damage to them. Like with many spells, this one also has drawbacks, when the user is forced to try and aim at their target, the attack may not hit and it could take a while for another batch of Eternano orbs to be created, which also drains more energy on the user as he needs to re-extend the staff back at the opponent as well in order for the move to be successful. Take Over(接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to change their appearance depending on what the user touches. Over the time spent traveling while waiting for the leak to occur, Tyson has mastered two styles of this magic: Beast Soul and Legion Soul, both of which he has trained with and learned to use them effectively. 'Spells' *'Beast Soul'(ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru): Is a Take Over style that copies the body parts or absorbs the body's of beasts when the user is in contact with them. For Tyson, he has copied many different beast arms, but one very impressive one he had absorbed into his body was a creature known as the Dirge Wolf. **'Beast Soul: Dirge Wolf'( ビスト スル ダージュ ヲルフ Bisuto Suru: Daaju Worufu): Is a powerful Take Over that he obtained the first time he went to go drain the leak from his post. When in use, the user's physical trait's change depending on the user's control on the magic, which in most case results in the user's sharp nail's and canine's sharpened by the magic. Another addition to his abilities is the increase in strength, speed, and endurance as well. When the user unleshes the Full Body Take Over, their entire appearance changes to that of a blue and white wolf with similar clothing pattern's on, and also increasing the user's strength to that of near demon level strength proportions. **'Dirge Wolf Metamorphosis'(歌狼身, Karōshin):Dirge Wolf Metamorphosis is a special Beast Soul: Dirge Wolf spell; which is noted to be one of Tyson's most powerful. It involves Tyson deactivating his Take Over in a specific way, as to not lose the form of the wolf—rather, he gathers eternano in the atmosphere and focuses it at a single point as to form an orb of eternano upon his chest; once he has done this, he condenses the power of his Take Over into the orb, causing him to power down and allow the orb to flow outwards. Once this is done, Tyson strikes the orb with his spear while initiating another Take Over, causing a resonance between Tyson and the orb, causing the sphere to take the form of his previous Take Over. This summons a blue and white wolf with similar clothing patterns to Tyson's which assists him in combat. The Dirge Wolf now under Tyson's command proves itself to be a deadly duo alongside Tyson; and once an exploitable opening presents itself, it can and often will lead to lengthy and unbelievably high-damage combos. Tyson uses the wolf as a pressure and confusing tool, forcing the opponent to switch between dodging and blocking until they make an unfortunate mistake; and he is impossible to counter or predict without the use clairvoyance. Tyson can summon and recall the Dirge Wolf; however, the wolf is also automatically summoned through many of Tyson's spells. The main purpose of the Dirge Wolf Metamorphosis is to add damage to Tyson's attacks and to force disorientation on the opponent if they block. *'Legion Soul'(レギオン・ソウル Region Sōru): Is a rare Take Over style that has the user absorb specific beings, each with the capability to absorb non-sentient creatures and have multiple summonings of them, controlling them as if they were part of an army. For Tyson, he was seen to have one form of take over, but it is seen to be destructive in it's normal power. **'Legion Soul: Mandala'(レギオン・ソウル・曼荼羅 Region Sōru Mandara):Is a very powerful and ancient spell thought to have been lost during the dragon civil war. This spell was especially powerful due to the fact that it could control all absorb and manipulate all form of reptile speciies, espeically those of small foot soldier dragon's more feral than intellegent, resulting in this form being used by many to try and kill the dragon's with their own allies. For Tyson, when he uses this spell, the same staff that he has also takes on a different shape, as well as increase in it's own strength and shape. Trivia *The character pictures come from two places: The Sealed Form is from Vivi from Final Fantasy. The True Form is Lancer from Fate/Zero. *The name Valdios was taken from the Duel Masters card, Armored Blaster Valdios *When Tyson is forced to changed into his sealed form, his clothes change along with him, turning into a new get-up for him. *Despite being a black blob, Tyson is still able to do normal everyday activities and keep up with his personal hygiene. *Tyson is considered to be the oldest of the Cardinal Spirits. *Tyson's direction is based off of the black turtle, Zhi Ming, one of the Four Symbol's of the Chinese Constellations. Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Four Cardinal Spirits Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Take Over User Category:Males Category:Halberd User Category:Weapon user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Character Category:Original Character